THOD To Hell or Die
by Dalv Sepet
Summary: Anita starts Junior High in Japan. But she's not the only New student just starting. Who is Dalv Sepet? Why is he scared so badly? Is he human? Or something else? Also a mysterious agent attacks the school Library. Who does he work for? If you don't know


T.H.O.D.

(To Hell Or Die)

Featuring the R.O.D. characters and

one made up character with the same powers as Alucard from Hellsing.

Chapter 1

The New Students

This story takes place in the apartment of Nenene Sumiregawa in Tokyo. Nenene and Michelle, and Maggie were reading books and magazines, when Anita had just got back from shopping.

Anita: I'm home.

Nenene: Huh.

Michelle: Welcome back.

Anita takes off her shoes and kicks some boxes filled with books, and walks toward the kitchen.

Nenene: What are you making for lunch?

Anita: Curry.

Nenene's face went to disgust.

Michelle: Anita dear, did you get the book I asked you for?

Anita: No. You don't need anymore books.

Anita sets the sack of groceries down on the counter.

Nenene: You only know how to make curry, hamburger and rice.

Anita opens a cabinet. On the side of the door she picks up a knife.

Anita: Zip-it, and you'll never get taller if you eat right.

Nenene: Whatever.

Maggie crawls out of her room.

Maggie: I don't want potato's.

Anita takes out the potato's and washes them, then pick one up and used the knife she took form the cabinet and started to peel them.

Anita: Too bad, you're a growing girl.

Maggie: I've grown enough already.

Nenene: Hey Anita.

Anita: What's up?

Nenene: Thought you should know, you'll be starting junior high school tomorrow.

Anita: Oh…yeah…huh?

Anita stopped peeling the potato because she cut herself; the blood dripped from her thumb and onto the peels she put her thumb in her mouth.

Anita: I will?

Later when the curry was served, Nenene was eating it, when Anita was looking at her with her spoon in her mouth just chewing and looking at Nenene in an agitated way. Michelle was eating, but Maggie just sat there looking at the rice topped with curry and a potato on the top. Anita was still just looking at Nenene when Nenene had just about enough of Anita just looking at her like that.

Nenene: Alright! Do you have something that you want to say to me?

Anita: Hell, yes! Why on earth do I have to go to school?

Nenene: Look, having a child hanging around all day is suspicious it invites a lot of rumors amongst the neighborhood busy bodies. Before you know it, stories start flying, they might get to thinking that your abused.

Anita: Why should we care what they think?

Nenene: It's not that simple. If someone decides to file a complaint to the police department…you'll three will be the one's in trouble! So why not instead of being arrested, or getting kidnapped and sold to Hong Kong or Morocco, you just shape up and go to school.

Anita: Get kidnapped? How old are you?

Maggie: If they try to kidnap Anita…she'd probably just beat them up.

Michelle: If were sold to Hong Kong, we could save a fortune on the travel expense's home.

Nenene: Shut up! All those in favor of Anita going to school raise their hand.

Nenene, Michelle and Maggie raised their hand, and Anita was shocked to see what was happening.

Anita: This is tyranny!

Later that night…

Anita: Ugh! She shouldn't have a say in my private life. Besides, aren't there procedures and paper work and stuff.

Anita was holding a stuff animal and squeezing it on her side of the bed.

Michelle: Don't worry, we had all your papers forged…

Anita: Hmm?

Michelle: and make sure to bring your passport tomorrow.

Anita: How are we going to pay tuition? We're totally out of money now thanks to all these books.

Michelle: I know, I got a plan.

Maggie: So we're going to get work from Dokusensha?

Michelle: The moneys good.

Anita: I don't like working for them. They give me a creepy feeling.

Maggie: And what about Nenene?

Michelle whined.

Michelle: If only Lee would give us a paid Vacation!

Meanwhile, in Nenene's room she was looking for any info on her missing friend Yumiko Readman. So far no listings about her whereabouts so far. Nenene sighed.

The next day at the school gate Anita was walking with her head down when she suddenly bumped into someone.

Anita: Oh…I-I'm sorry.

Student: It's alright.

Anita looked up at the student's face and saw that he had a scar going down from the left side of his forehead down to the cheek.

Student: What?

Anita: Um…nothing… we better get to class don't ya think? My name's Anita King, I'm a new student here.

Student: Names Dalv Sepet, I'm also a new student.

Anita: Really, geez talk about irony. Which grade?

Dalv: 7th.

Anita: Me too.

Dalv: Well Anita, shall we start our first days in school.

Anita: Sure.

So the two new students both walked in the double doors of the school. When the bell rang the teacher came in the class room.

Teacher: Class these are our new students. Miss Anita King from Hong Kong, and

Mr. Dalv Sepet from England. I hope everyone will do their best to make them feel welcomed today.

Anita: Um…very nice to meet you all.

Dalv: Hello, I'm looking forward to having a great year with all of you.

Teacher: Hisami!

Hisami: Yes?

Teacher: Anita, and Dalv will be sitting next to you. Be nice, okay?

Anita and Dalv were going to their seats when a student talked to Anita in a very snotty way.

Student: God your short.

Anita: What's that?

Student: Maybe you should go back to elementary school.

Everyone turned to look at them.

Hisami: Please stop it Tohru.

Dalv: Hey guy, I'm sure she gets that a lot, but what dose that make you, Michael Jordan?

Tohru?

Tohru turned to face Dalv, and saw he was grinning.

Teacher: Hey, no fighting

Tohru: Hmph.

Anita, and Dalv put their bags down on their desk. Anita buried her face on her bag. Hisami was just looking at her feeling sorry for what Tohru said to her.

Anita: Nice to meet you.

Hisami: Oh, yes. I'm Hisami Hishiishi.

Anita: That's a mouthful.

Then Anita raised her head and smiled.

Anita: Can I call you Hisa?

Hisami blushed.

Hisami: Y-yes.

Later at Nenene's apartment. Michelle and Maggie were reading books.

Michelle: I wonder if Anita's doing alright.

Maggie: Dunno…

Michelle: Surrounded by strangers in a foreign country…she must be feeling lonely…and apprehensive…

Maggie: Yeah…I guess…but it's Anita.

Michelle: As her guardian, maybe I should go check in on her. I think I will.

Michelle put her book down and got up.

Michelle: Maggie dear, you take care of Nenene.

Maggie looked from her book to Michelle.

Michelle: If Dokusensha calls, take a message. I'll be back around dusk.

Maggie: It sounds like you just want to go out.

Michelle put on her coat and left. Maggie went back to reading her book. Back at school, the teacher was teaching the kids to translate.

Teacher: "I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse." Let's see, Okahara can you translate this in Japanese.

Tohru didn't know how to say this.

Teacher: Can you? Come on.

Tohru: "Watashi wa…kare ni…kare no dekinai…"

Teacher: Uh…nice try but no. Alright, behind you, Anita your up.

Anita: Yes sir. "Watashi wa kare ga kotowarikirenai moushide wo suru tsumori da."

Teacher: Correct! Very good Anita!

Hisami: Your very smart, Miss King.

Anita blushed and scooted closer to her.

Anita: I told you, just call me Anita.

The two girls laughed, and Tohru just grew more disgusted with her. Later after class, girls came to Anita to want to learn more about her.

Chiho: How did you learn Japanese?

Anita: My big sisters translate and stuff.

Tohko: Oh you have sisters?

Anita: Yeah, a tall one and ditsy one.

Girl student C: Can you read and write Japanese as well?

Anita: A little but I'm learning more all the time. I live at this weird Japanese writer girl who's teaching me.

Tohko: Ooo, who, what's her name?

Anita: Her name is Nenene Sumiregawa.

Hisami's face turned to surprise.

Anita: Do any of you know her?

Dalv: I know her. Woman in her 20's, and book being made into a film?

Anita: Yeah, that's her.

Student girl: Miss Anita King!

A large voiced student entered the conversation.

Student girl: Welcome to Japan! My name is Natsume Nishizono. Nice to meet you!

Anita: Likewise.

Dalv: Nishizono? You have a sister don't you? Who just wrote her first book, "First Love, Now It's Begun"?

Natsume: Yes, I'm the sister of Haruni Nishizono. Do any of you two new students want this rare autographed copy?

Dalv: "sigh" No thanks, I didn't like it.

Natsume's face turned to shock.

Natsume: Well then forget you! How about you Miss Anita King?

Anita: Thank you, but I think I'll pass.

Natsume: Uh? But why?

Hisami: Um…maybe it's because Anita and Dalv like Miss Sumiregawa's novels?

Natsume: Are you saying my sister's work is inferior to that old fossil?

Hisami: That's not what I said.

Dalv: Don't you think that you are over reacting Nishizono.

Natsume: Huh?

Dalv: In this world, all of the people have likes and dislikes. There is no such thing as a being who likes everything.

Natsume: You are totally wrong sir, I like everything.

Dalv: Really?

Natsume: Really!

Dalv: Then your telling me that you like me disliking your sisters work?

Natsume's face turned red.

Natsume: No-I…wait…I-I-I.

Dalv: I rest my case.

Dalv walked off.

Natsume: Ooo, that guy, who dose he think he is?

Natsume: Outside of the school, someone climbed over the brick wall, it was Michelle in a school uniform.

Janitor: Your late.

Michelle: Oh ah, Yes, the gate was closed. I'm sorry.

Janitor: Then you should try going around to the back gate.

Michelle: Oh yes, I forgot. Hahahahahaha…

Janitor: Life is not only a straight path. Sometimes you got to try taking the back road. Rock'n'Roll!

Michelle: Uh, Rock'n'Roll…?

Later after that confrontation it was Physical Education class. The Girls were doing Volleyball while the boys were doing baseball.

Chiho: Anita!

Narrator: The volley ball was served.

Anita: Got it!

Anita jumps up and spikes the ball, and scores. Everyone cheers.

Student girl: Your great!

Tohko: Were you on a team back home?

Anita: Well, not really…

Natsume: Quite impressive Miss Anita King.

Anita's team turn to face Natsume on the other side of the net.

Natsume: Just what I'd expect from my rival! But your road to victory ends here! With my serve of death! I will show you the true power of Japanese Volleyball.

Anita: We're rivals? Since when?

Natsume swirls her arm around and hit's the ball from under it, it was a normal serve, so Anita spiked it and hit Natsume in the face. Natsume fell down.

Anita: Um…sorry.

Meanwhile on the Baseball field Tohru was pitching, but was looking at the Volleyball field, and Dalv was up at bat.

Dalv: Hey, are you going to pitch the ball or what?

Tohru: I'm not pitching to someone who is holding the bat with one hand! Why won't you hold the bat with two hands.

Dalv: Because, I feel like it.

Tohru: Fine be that way!

Tohru throw the ball. It was a fast ball like a pro pitch but Dalv slide his foot forward and swung the bat hitting the ball out of the school.

Student boy A: Whoa! How did you do that?

Dalv: I've been training ever since I was 7.

Student boy B: You serious? No joke?

After class, in the boys locker room the guys were changing back into their school uniforms when Tohru wanted to talk to Dalv. When Tohru saw Dalv putting on his shirt he saw that Dalv had scars all over his body. Tohru just stood there shaking in fear.

Dalv: What? What do you want? And what are you looking at?

Tohru: Th-th-those scars…how did you get them?

Dalv: …A couple of months ago in London there was a car crash, in it were two parents and their son. The car crash was a fatality taking the two lives of my parents, how I survived I do not know. When they pried me out of the car I was alive but barley breathing.

Tohru: But how…I mean…how did you recover so quickly…shouldn't you still be in the hospital?

Then Dalv smiled evilly, and his voice sounded deep.

Dalv: Yeah, that's were it got weird. On the night I was in the hospital the doctors came in and were going to do surgery…but when they took a look at me, they saw that all wounds had completely healed but left scars. I was all set to go out the next morning.

Tohru: But how did you get here? Who do you stay with?

Dalv: I inherited my parents fortune. I stay by myself at an apartment.

Tohru: Oh…I didn't kno-

Dalv's face went back to normal.

Dalv: Don't feel sorry me. I don't need any sympathy. For what happened, I probably deserved it.

Ten minutes later it was lunch time, Anita was sitting at her table drinking lots of milk with all of the girls just adoring her for what she did on the Volleyball field. Tohru forgot about what Dalv had said to him and was just about to annoy Anita.

Anita: "gulp"…"gulp"…"gulp"…ahhhh…

Chiho: Wow Anita, you really like milk.

Anita: Yeah! Dose the body good.

Student girl: Here, you can have my milk!

Chiho: Mine too!

Tohko: Mine too!

Hisami: Please?

All the girls handed Anita their milk, and Tohru had just about enough of all this.

Anita: I…don't think I can drink this much.

Tohru: Your such a pig, exchange student.

Anita: Huh?

Every girl at the table turned to Tohru.

Tohru: Don't they feed you at home?

Anita: I eat just fine at home!

Dalv: Boy, you sure do like to pick fights with her? What do you like her?

Tohru: What?

Dalv: Don't think I didn't notice you watching her on the Baseball field. You were quite impressed on how she did.

Tohru immediately changed the subject.

Tohru: Shut up you freak! I think you do know how you survived that fatality car crash, and how your wounds healed in just one night! You just don't want to tell the truth about it!

Everyone just fell into silence and were waiting for the response back. Dalv just stared at Tohru with a death glare while Tohru was looking back shaking in fear.

Tohru: … … … …

Dalv: … … … … Excuse me.

Dalv just walked out the door, but when his back was facing the class he bowed his head and clinched his teeth. Hisami got up from her seat and went after him but stopped at the door and turned to look at Tohru.

Hisami: Tohru…how can you be so mean?

Then she ran after Dalv. When she went down the stairs she saw him on the bottom step, legs split apart and elbows on his knees with his hands pointing down, she saw that his hands were shaking. When she was about two steps away from him, he noticed her.

Dalv: What do you want?

Hisami shook in surprise, then sat right beside him.

Hisami: You…know…Tohru…he's not like…that.

Dalv: I know. I'm guessing he's always like that when it comes to new comers. I've felt that kind of behavior before. And besides he's right, how can a human being survive a fatality car crash, and how can a human being's wounds heal in just one day?

Hisami: Then the story you told Tohru isn't true?

Dalv: … … … No.

Hisami: Then…how did you get all those scars?

Dalv: If you really want to know, lets go some where privately. We're being watched.

Hisami looked over her shoulder and saw that most of everybody from the class room was watching them. Hisami blushed, and Dalv got up and walked away from their sight. Hisami quickly followed him. Where they were was behind the school library. Dalv was up against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Hisami was ready to hear what he had to say.

Hisami: All right I'm ready to listen.

Dalv: Who said you had to listen?

Hisami?

Dalv: You're here because I want to show you who I am!

Dalv's hands came out of his pockets quickly, grabbed her head and widened his eyes. She looked into his eyes and saw that they had turned blood red. Then everything around them tuned white and Hisami closed her eyes for several seconds, then heard Dalv's voice.

Dalv: _When your ready to learn, open your eyes…_

When Hisami opened her eyes she was in a mansion, she looked to the left and the right but nothing then she heard noises coming from behind her. When she turned around she saw people in suits with crucifixes with pistols in their hands pointing at someone. When she looked around one of the soldiers she saw a figure standing in front of a door he was wearing a black leather sheep skin with buttons going across the shoulders and buttons from the left shoulder going down to the waist, black pants which were sheep skin, boots which were also black, and sunglasses with dark green lenses and a scar going down from the left side of his forehead down to his cheek. Hisami thought it was Dalv. But how could it be? Hisami had just met a boy named Dalv.

Agent: Fire!

Every agent fired at him, and Hisami watched in horror as the bullets started to tear him apart. She closed her eyes, but when she did she heard Dalv's voice again.

Dalv: _What are you doing? Do you want to know? Look, look!_

Hisami opened her eyes and saw the man's body began to heal. Then the man smiled evilly and narrowed his eyes. Then the man charged with amazing speed at the agent in front of him. The agent stopped firing and screamed as the man raised his hand and decapitated him with one swing. All the agents stopped firing and shook with fear. They started to run for it but the man charged again taking out all the agents except for one. Hisami started to run for it but was stopped dead in her tracks. Something was holding her, the force spun her around and held her in place as the man vanished and reappeared behind the last agent and sunk his teeth into his neck, Hisami watched as the man drawled out the agent's blood. When he was done, he dropped the man's motionless body, looked up and started to speak.

Man: Vatican Section XIII! How much longer must I play with your measly pawns? Send out your trump card!

Then Hisami heard steps coming from above her. The force that she was being held with let go of her. She saw the man was tall, with blondish white hair, a Crucifix around his neck, white gloves on each of his hands with a sentence on each of them: "Jesus Christ is in Heaven", on his right glove, on his left glove said "Speak with Dead", glasses, with green eyes, a scare on his left cheek, with a overcoat and white Priest clothes on him. Hisami confirmed it was a priest.

Priest: And now, O' Kings, be ye wise…be admonished ye judges of the Earth. Serve the lord with fear and rejoice with trembling, kiss the son lest he be angry. And ye perish in the way though his wrath may quickly kindle. Amen.

Man: So, you're the trump card?

Priest: Aye, I'm am Father Alexander Anderson, the Paladin. And you are?

Man: My name is Sepet, Dalv.

Hisami was shocked to hear that the man that Dalv had been showing her…was him.

Dalv: So what kind of weapon have you've chosen to fight me with?

Anderson: Sacred blades, my favorite. You?

Dalv: As always when fighting against worthy opponents, my .454 Casull who I call Jonathan, and my custom made13mm gun called Mina. Now lets begin, I'll be generous and make you do the first move.

Anderson: Fine with me, you filth.

Anderson threw knives around the right and left side with pages of the Vatican bible, they scattered around the mansion.

Dalv: What's this? My body feels a little heavy.

Then Dalv realized what was going on.

Dalv: You…defiled this place?

Anderson: I purify this house, so filthy creatures like you can't use their cheap black magic! Huh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Our mission is to punish any heretic who would deny the work of God, we will crush your unholy body and Sault the earth with your dust Vampire…Amen.

Dalv pointed his two guns at the sword dancing priest.

Dalv: You may haveweakened my power with your silly barrier, but I'm sure as Hell I can put you in your place with Jonathon

The Priest crossed his swords like a Crucifix and Dalv still holdingJonathon at the Priest they just stood there looking at each other for about 30 seconds then Anderson charged at Dalv slashing forward, then a side swing while turning, with the other hand a thrust, next was a uppercut slash missing Dalv's head by 2 inches. All that Dalv could do was dodge them all but he purposely turned and at the same time Anderson made a final thrust and into the gut of Dalv, but Dalv pointed his Casull, Jonathon at Anderson's head.

Dalv: That blade was not only sacred but blessed right?

Dalv smirks.

Anderson: "silent laugh"

Dalv: This bullet was for your boss, but it will do to send you to hell, Judas Priest!

Dalv pulled the trigger on his gun and the bullet went into Anderson's forehead.

Anderson: "silent laughter"

Then Anderson's eyes closed.

Dalv: That weird thing of his actually hurt! Even I can't regenerate scars left by these. But when I'm done here that won't happen anymore.

Dalv took out the blade in his gut and threw it aside. Hisami thought it was over, she looked at the priest's motionless body and started to follow Dalv. When she caught up with him Dalv stopped.

Dalv: What? No…i-it can't be, unless he's…!

Dalv turned around quickly but when he did, swords were thrown at him. Dalv didn't have time to dodge it so he took the hits, 1 in each of his arms, 3 in his stomach and 4 in the chest. Hisami was shocked when she saw who did it. It was Anderson, he was still alive. Dalv was holding the yells of pain back as hard as he could, took two steps backwards and fell on top of the stairs. But he got back up, Dalv's eyes widened.

Dalv: Regeneration…human regeneration?

Anderson: It's an eye for an eye creature, this technology is God's gift to fight inhuman demons like you.

Dalv: Your one to talk, your less than inhuman yourself, a goof-for nothing defect, failed science, I will send you back…to your creator begging to take that technology out of you! Of course, it impresses me that humans have reached this level of science, but I bet if I put enough ofJon's explosive rounds into your head you'll stay down for good. So what are you waiting for? Start begging!

Anderson: Me? Begging? "grin"

Voice: That's enough Anderson.

Anderson looked behind him, in the doorway was the man that Dalv was looking for.

Dalv: Maxwell!

Maxwell: Oh I'm flattered that you know my name.

Dalv: Shut it! I will make you pay for what you did to my master!

Maxwell: Oh yes, that's right. Well I didn't have any choice did I?

Dalv: What do you mean?

Maxwell: I ordered the attack, because I wanted to see you.

Dalv: You killed her for a chance to see me?

Maxwell: We killed her? I don't recall reading that in the report. Our intelligence states that you pulled the trigger to put her out of her misery.

Dalv: Damn you! What was the purpose of all this? What's you reason?

Maxwell: To see if these weapons would affect you.

Dalv: Well sorry to disappoint you, but I've already encountered these blades before.

Maxwell: Oh no no no. These blades are far different from the ones you've encountered before.

Dalv: What? Uh…ungh…ahh…ahhh… What's happening to me?

Dalv's grown up body started to shrink.

Maxwell: These sealing are blades your power. They will make you a child again. And you'll be weaker as well. Might it be 25, 50, or 75 weaker.

Dalv: Bastard!

Maxwell: Say what you like, now that we know we have the ultimate weapon we can defeat any sacrilegious creature on this world! Now just give up your life knowing that you can't win.

Dalv: That's what you think!

Maxwell?

Dalv: I know something that can break this curse. And I already know where a couple of them are.

Just then the blades where pulled out by an invisible force. Dalv let a little scream of pain out as they came out of him.

Dalv: Don't think you've seen the last of me. When I find these books I will be more powerful than I originally was. After that, I will come back for you!

Maxwell: A-Anderson! Kill him quickly before he tries to escape!

Anderson charged at him quickly, and was about to use side swings to cut his head off, but Dalv clenched his fist up and punched Anderson in the face knocking Anderson unconscious.

Dalv: That was for tricking me.

Then Dalv disappeared. After that, there was a flash of light surrounding Hisami, it was too bright she closed her eyes and thought…

Hisami: _Is it over?_

Dalv: _Yes, it's over._

When Hisami opened her eyes she was back on the school grounds in the back of the library.

Dalv: Now you know who I am, I will allow you to tell one person, just not yet. Uhhhh…

Then Dalv collapsed in front of her. As he lied there Hisami was not sure to just run away and leave him there, or to help him. Hisami decided to help him so she ran to get some help she ran up the stairs, but when she reached the second floor she saw Anita talking with someone older in a school uniform. It was Michelle, Anita's older sister, but Hisami didn't know that.

Anita: Hey Hisa what's wrong, weren't you just with Dalv?

Hisami wanted to tell what just happened about what she just saw, but remembered what Dalv said before he collapsed. So, she just made up a story.

Hisami: It's Dalv! He's in trouble!

Anita: He's in trouble, what kind of trouble!

Hisami: I don't know, he was going to talk to me about something, and he just collapsed!

Michelle: Please tell us where he is!

Hisami: He's in the back of the library, please hurry!

Michelle: Right, I'll do what I can!

Anita: I'll go up and tell the teacher, you go get a doctor!

Hisami: Right!

2 min later Michelle just appeared to see Dalv. But Dalv was not unconscious anymore, he was leaning up against the wall holding his left shoulder, just sliding on the wall. He was about to fall again when Michelle just in the nick of time caught him.

Michelle: It's okay, we've called for help.

Dalv: Huh? Your awfully old to be here, what are you, in your 20's? Uhhhh…

Michelle: Don't talk, just try to rest until the doctor gets here. _How did he know that I don't belong here?_

Dalv: No, I don't need to rest now.

Just then the doctor appeared.

Nurse: Has he regain consciousness?

Michelle: Yes.

Nurse: You think you can carry him to the infirmary?

Michelle: I can do that.

So Michelle carried him to the infirmary. Later Dalv just fell asleep in the infirmary. The nurse checked him up and told Hisami, Anita, Michelle, and the teacher his condition.

Doctor: The reason he collapsed was do to lack of sleep. He hasn't been sleeping lately, to make it short. So all we have to do is just let him rest.

Meanwhile back at Nenene's apartment, Nenene was sleeping on her couch that was in her room, then her computer turned it was at the site where she was looking for any postings on the disappearance of her friend Yumiko. The 0 on the new postings line turned to 1 posting. Nenene quickly grabbed her glasses, wrote a note, and ran out of her apartment. Maggie was in her storage room reading a book, looked up and saw that it was way past lunch time, she quickly got out of her room.

Maggie: I'm sorry. I'll start making lunch right now.

There was no answer, she saw that there was a note on the coffee table saying, "I'll be out for a week or so. You can just hang around and do whatever. Nenene" Back at school it was 3:41 pm, Hisami and Anita were just walking around the school. After the Doctor announced Dalv's condition the teacher talked to Anita about joining clubs.

Anita: A club? I don't really have to join one, do I?

Hisami: It's a school rule. Besides Anita, any club in school would be glad to have you. Even the athletic clubs.

Anita: "sighs" I exercise at home, I don't want to do it at school.

Girls tennis team: Anita!

The tennis girls all waved at Anita, and she waved back.

Anita: Hee heh heh heh…Hi!

Hisami: Incredible. Your first day, and already one of the most popular 7th graders.

Anita: Funny, I feel exactly like a panda bear at the zoo.

Hisami: Heh heh…

Anita: "sighs" Which club are you in Hisa?

Hisami: Huh?

Anita: Yeah, I think I'll join whatever club your in. Take me.

Hisami: Umm…Okay.

Anita: Alright, lets go! Hurry up!

The two girls ran to the club Hisami was in. Up on the top floor in the 9th grade classroom. Michelle was playing cards.

9th grade girl A: And I'm out.

Michelle: Oh no, I lost again!

9th grade girl B: Hm, alright Miss Loser it your turn to deal.

At the school gate a Man in a black business suit with a suitcase started to walk toward the library, without him knowing, a red car pulled up at the gate, but at the library where Anita and Hisami.

Hisami: I'm sorry I didn't know you don't like books.

Anita: No, that's okay I asked you to take me to your club. And thanks to my sisters, I'm kind of used to it already. Don't worry I-I can handle this.

Just then the door opened, who came in was the man in the black suit.

Hisami: Hello, Richard.

Richard: Oh, hello.

Narrator: He started to walk toward the allies of books when he noticed Anita.

Hisami: Oh, this is Anita.

Anita: Nice, to meet you.

Richard: Pleasure.

Hisami: She's the newest member of the book club, just joined today. And this is Richard, he sells English educational materials.

Then Richard starts to walk off right away after the introduction. Back at the infirmary, Dalv eyes just opened like something was wrong, he could sense something was about to happen. So without anybody noticing he just disappeared. In the library when Richard was out of site of the two girls he snuck around one of the allies of books when he got to the middle of one of an ally he squat down, and pulled out a book slowly, opened his suitcase, rubbed his hand across the book, smiled, and was about to out the book in the suitcase, when all of a sudden a silenced gun shoot through Richard's right Achilles tendon. He immediately fell to the left but trying to even himself out he grabbed a bunch of shelved books, but because of his wound he couldn't do it and fell to his left side, he let out a scream of pain. Anita and Hisami heard the noise and went to see what was wrong. Richard panting, rolled over and grabbed a shelf trying to get up, Anita and Hisami found him.

Hisami: Hey Richard?

A second shot went through his other Achilles tendon and fell. The two girls saw that he was badly bleeding, Hisami wanted to scream, but Anita quickly said to her…

Anita: Go get the doctor, quickly!

Hisami: O-okay!

Hisami quickly ran out of the library. Anita turned Richard around, but when she did she saw that he had a gun in a holster. Richard held the book that he was about to take up very slowly.

Richard: Here…you…got to…hide…this…

When he was about to hand it to her a third shot fired going through his left carpal. Anita quickly looked to the right, threw a book, and used her power to scatter the pages of the book she just threw like blades around the library, each paper stuck into everything it touched. She then grabbed the book Richard dropped, and jumped up to the top of a book ally she just crouched there waiting for anything to move. She looked to the left, then the right, nothing. The person shooting the gun cocked the gun and caught the bullet. Then a paper moved, Anita knew where the person was, and threw more pages toward that area. She missed, the person shot the gun, it nicked the shelf Anita was on. She back jumped from the shelf, and to the staircase. Anita was panting trying to catching her breath, she looked around the corner, but the person with the gun pointed it at her. The person fired, but Anita quickly ducked down, and swept the person. The person fell, and Anita rolled up the staircase, landed on a small book shelf and cartwheel backward to the floor and dashed to a book ally. She was at the corner waiting for the person to come by then attack. But there was a cock sound, Anita saw the person at the opposite side of her, it was like the person was everywhere. The gun fired, but Anita used her power to throw books from the shelf to catch the bullet. Then using a lot of her power Anita took all the pages from most of the library's books and they flew at him like a tidal wave they sure got the person, but Anita used so many papers the windows broke and all the papers flowed out, everyone looked to see what was happening, Michelle saw the papers continue to flow out, so did Tohru.

Tohru: Hisami…?

After the papers had stop flowing the Person with the gun fell from the ceiling and landed in a crouched position. He was about to get up when a paper sharpened and stopped at his neck.

Anita: Don't move! Huh? You're a kid? No way!

The kid from the crouched position swept Anita making her fall. Anita was now vulnerable. The kid pointed the gun at Anita, but something hit the kid's hand making the gun to fall out of grip. It was an arrow made out of paper, it was Michelle with her paper bow.

Michelle: That's enough!

The kid looked at Michelle, then at Anita. He saw that he couldn't win so he ran up the stairs.

Anita: Come back here!

But the kid threw a smoke bomb. Anita backed up holding her mouth coughing. The kid continued to run up the stairs, when he was stopped by huge gun pointed at him. It was Dalv. He was holding his .454 Casull,Jonathanat the kid's forehead.

Dalv: Why are you after that book?

The kid didn't answer, but in front of Dalv he went through the wall. Dalv was shocked to see what the kid did. Dalv tried to sense him but no trace of the kids power. When the smoked cleared Anita came running up the stairs but saw no one. Dalv disappeared again. But at the corner window of the first floor, Tohru saw what Anita and Michelle did.

Tohru: How'd…they do that?

Back at the school gate the car that was parked in front of the gate drove off. In it was a man in the back seat, a woman driving, and the kid with the gun.

Man: They used paper? Now are you certain you saw them animate the paper?

Kid: Yes.

Woman: Mr. Joker, sir.

Joker: Please don't call me that, Wendy.

Wendy: I'm sorry sir.

Kid: There's one more thing I should add.

Joker: Oh and what is that, Junior?

Junior: There was another person there, he was holding a huge silver pistol, I'm guessing it wasCasull, and it had the name Jonathan on it.Also he had a scar going down from the left side of his forehead down to the cheek.

Joker: A scar going down from the left side of his forehead down to the cheek? How old do you think he was?

Junior: My age.

Joker: _Hmmm…could it be him? _Anyway, the mission in hand still needs to be completed. Your orders are to find that book and secure it for us.

Junior: Yes, sir.

Joker: And please report any information you receive on the girls and the boy as well.

Junior: Yes.

Later at dusk underneath a highway bridge, Anita and Michelle were talking about what happened at the library.

Anita: Who was that kid?

Michelle: I don't know. But if she's in the same business as we are I feel a little sorry for her.

Anita: You feel sorry? You know that kid almost nearly shot me!

Michelle: I know.

Anita: "sighs"

Michelle comes up behind Anita and puts her arms around her.

Anita: Michelle?

Michelle: There isn't an enemy or a circumstance in this entire world that can ever do you any harm. It's okay, both Maggie and I will always protect you no matter what.

Anita: "sighs"

Anita holds Michelle's hand. But their sister moment was interrupted by someone.

Voice: I see, you both are sisters. So my hunch was right.

They looked to the left to see that someone was standing there. It was Dalv.

Michelle: Oh it's you.

Anita: Dalv? What are you doing here?

Dalv: I've come to see for myself if you are the people I've been looking for these past months.

Anita: What do you mean?

Dalv: You are paper masters, are you not?

They were shocked to hear him say that.

Michelle: How do you know that?

Dalv: How? No one can do all that paper maneuvering. I was there in the library watching Anita fight with the kid. Her skill are basic paper blades, and yours are the paper bow and arrow.

Michelle: Then why didn't you help Anita?

Dalv: Enough questions!

Dalv took something out of his bag, it was two piles of papers with rubber bands holding them so that they wouldn't fly away.

Dalv: Now, use those papers to attack me!

Anita: What?

Michelle: Attack you? … No I refuse!

Anita: Me too! But why are you doing this?

Dalv: "sighs" If you won't do it, I will have to force you then. I hoped it wouldn't come to this.

Dalv pulled out his two guns Jonathan and Minaand pointed them at Anita and Michelle.

Dalv: Use them now, or I'll shoot!

Anita: D-Dalv!

Michelle: I don't think you wi-

Dalv fired at Michelle, the bullet singed part of her blond hair. Anita couldn't believe Dalv had just tried to shoot her sister. This made Anita angry. So Anita used her power with one of the piles of paper, made them sharp, and threw them at Dalv. But Dalv just disappeared and reappeared.

Dalv: Now that's more like it!

Anita charged at Dalv trying to hit him physically, she punched so fast but Dalv just dodged her attacks moving left, right, and down. When Dalv had just about enough of dodging her physical attacks he'd jumped over Anita and landed behind her. Just then paper arrows were shot and stuck into Dalv's arms and legs. Dalv let a little yell of pain out and knelt down.

Michelle: Now, give up!

Anita: M-Michelle you didn't have to go that far.

Michelle: I know, but he left me with no choice! Now say you give up!

Dalv: Uhhhh…ha ha… Hahahahaha! Hahahahaha, ah hahahahahahahahaha! That's good, that's good! You are the people I've been looking for! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Anita: What are you talking about!

Dalv: Believe it or not, I need your help! This was just a test to see if you were worthy for this offer I'm about to give you.

Michelle: What are you talking about? What are you? Foe or friend?

Dalv: I'm neither, just looking for people to hire!

Michelle: What do you want to hire us for?

Dalv: I want to hire you, to help me find these items.

Anita: Items?

Dalv: That's right. These items can help me revert back to my original form.

Michelle: Original form?

Dalv: Yes, I'm not some scrawny half pint kid, I'm really a being who has tremendous power. Look!

Dalv flicked his arms out and the paper arrows in them disintegrated, then he stood up as if nothing had pierced him, the arrows in his legs disintegrated. The holes from the paper arrows regenerated.

Michelle: Are…you a…

Dalv: Yes, I'm a vampire, undead and loving it. Now for your first job, I want you let me stay were your staying.

Anita: Why?

Dalv: Because, I have no place to stay, I lied when I said I live in an apartment.

Michelle: Wait, how are you going to pay us?

Dalv: I will pay you 100,000 yen each for finding these items. So do we have a deal?

Anita: One more question. When you go back to your original form…what will you do?

Dalv: Smart question. I will simply take out the Vatican section XIII Iscariot agency.

Michelle: Why?

Dalv's face turned into a hatred look.

Dalv: Because they took something away from me.

Anita: And that would be?

Dalv: I've answered enough questions. Now will you accept the job?

There was a big silence. Dalv and Michelle were just looking at each other.

Michelle: … … … … Very well we will gladly accept your job.

Dalv: Excellent.

Michelle: Only under one condition.

Dalv: And that would be?

Michelle smiled.

Michelle: That you become our new brother!

Anita dropped down. Dalv just stood there in confusion.

Anita: Michelle! Why on earth did you say that?

Michelle: Well, he has no family, so why don't we just adopt him?

Dalv: Family…? You think I could be in a family!

Dalv's voice raised.

Dalv: Look at me, I'm a Vampire, a follower of darkness, a protester against God! I don't need families!

Dalv's voice went down.

Dalv: I only serve them.

Michelle: Well, you can be our servant then.

Dalv bowed his head and smiled.

Dalv: Now that…I can work with. I'll stick around you people till the jobs done. After that I will give you my complete servitude. Now you stay at Nenene's apartment?

Michelle: Yes.

Dalv: Good, just wanted to make sure.

Dalv's eyes narrowed and glowed.

Dalv: There I have now moved everything I need into Nenene's apartment.

Anita: How did you…never mind.

Back at Nenene's apartment Michelle opened the door and Maggie was directly at the other side of it.

Maggie: Uh sis…there's a big black coffin in the middle of the living room.

Dalv: Oh sorry…didn't mean to put it there.

Maggie: And you are?

Anita: This is Dalv he will be staying with us from now on.

Maggie: Uh…why?

Michelle: He has offered us a job, and is willing to pay a lot of money if we help him.

Anita and Dalv walked past them.

Anita: I want to see your coffin! Huh?

Anita stopped and took a good look at the coffin it was big, black, a gold crucifix, and writing at the bottom, "The bird of Hermes is also my name, eating my wing to make me tame as well". Dalv just walked past Anita and sat down on his coffin.

Anita: S-so that's your c-coffin?

Dalv: That's right my final dominion. Here I am born, here I die.

Maggie: So he's a vampire?

Michelle: It's unfortunate but true.

Maggie: Oh by the way Nenene disappeared.

Michelle: What?

Maggie: She just left a note.

Anita: That writer girl is weird.

Dalv: Is there anyone who knows her well if she dose this?

Michelle: That's right maybe Lee knows!

Later Michelle called Lee, Nenene's editor.

Lee: _She's disappeared…again? Well…she'll do that from time to time._

Michelle: Oh, so what should we do then?

Lee: _I guess there's nothing you can do. You'll be on Vacation until she gets back._

Michelle: That's a great idea, we'll all take a paid vacation!

Lee: _No, just a vacation._

Michelle: Heh heh heh heh…well we'll all just call it a paid vacation.

Just then a pigeon entered the Apartment. Maggie, Dalv, and Anita noticed it had a box containing a note on it's leg.

Lee: _A plain ordinary vacation. _"click"

Michelle: "sighs"

Maggie: Hey sis, for you.

Michelle: What is it?

Maggie: Uh…he brought it.

Michelle looked at the bird. The bird jumped up and landed on Anita's head.

Anita: Grrrrrrrrr! Hey you, get off! You stupid air rat!

Michelle opened the box and read the note inside it. Michelle face lit up.

Michelle: Maggie dear, Anita dear, we've got a job.

Maggie: Huh?

Anita: What kind?

Maggie: Uh but sis…didn't you agree to help Dalv?

Michelle: Oh that's right! Um…Dalv?

Dalv: It's all right. Besides I think it will be fun tagging around you girls. I want to see why Dokusensha hires you girls to do jobs.

Anita: Well prepare to be amazed when you see "The Paper Sisters" do their work!

Dalv grinned.

Dalv: I look forward to it. Well shall we all turn in?

Anita: Yeah I'm pretty tired. "yawn"

Michelle: Me too.

Maggie: Good night guys.

Dalv: That is true… But the sun is not some enemy. We just hate it

Michelle, went upstairs to her room, and Maggie went to her storage room, Anita went to the kitchen and drank out of the milk container. Then she realized something.

Anita: Hey wait a minute… you're a Vampire right? I thought they like the night, and sun is their enemy.

Dalv: That is true…But sunlight is not an enemy. We just hate it.

Anita: Okay…I guess that makes sense… Well, sleep tight Dalv.

Anita goes upstairs and into the room where Michelle is. When Dalv is in his coffin he takes his hand and slides it down his face and thinks to himself.

Dalv: _"ugh" She talks to me like I'm a child…Even though I am…But soon I will grow more powerful, then no one will look at me as a child again. Master…I will avenge you._

_They will pay…_


End file.
